Baseline dental examinations were conducted in October 1972, on approximately 2200 children (grades 1-12). All participants in grades K-6 chew daily in school under supervision a sodium fluoride tablet containing 1 mg. F, and swish and swallow the resultant solution. Once a week in school the children also swish a 0.2 percent sodium fluoride solution. On a scheduled basis, a fluoride-containing dentifrice and toothbrushes are distributed to the children for use at home. Children in the 7th and 8th grades in Nelson County's junior high school began to participate in the program in the fall of 1978 and 1979, respectively. Beginning in the fall of 1980, the 9th grade students participated only in the tablet component of the program. Follow-up dental examinations are carried out approximately every two years. Final examinations will be made in the spring of 1983, when all senior high school students will have participated continuously in the program since entering first grade.